


Birthday Present

by himemiyatorii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyatorii/pseuds/himemiyatorii
Summary: Tori decides to give Tsukasa a late birthday present, and Tsukasa realizes Tori cares about him more than he likes to show.





	Birthday Present

Tsukasa had to admit he was a little bit confused when he saw the note.  
A very pretty note, written on delicate pink stationery, with Tsukasa’s name written nicely on the outside, plain in the middle. It wasn't very characteristic of anyone in his class to write this note- certainly it wasn't Yuuta, he thought, for it would likely be written on standard notebook paper if it were the case. Sora and Mitsuru didn't seem like the type to write notes, and Shinobu would definitely have not left a note on delicate pink stationery like this.  
There was only one option left.  
It was Tori.  
He groaned as he picked up the note off of his desk, dreading what its contents may be. He wasn't in the mood to fight or bicker after an exhausting day, so he only hoped it wasn't a “formal invitation” to a “duel”.  
He sighed a little when he read the note. The only thing it said was “Come to the courtyard as soon as possible!” with Tori’s signature at the bottom.  
Tsukasa stuffed the note into his schoolbag and made his way to the courtyard, praying to whatever holy deity that Tori wasn't there to bicker with him and nothing more.  
He walked slowly, not caring much about what time he arrived. There were no practice or club activities today, and he only wanted to get home and rest. He didn't want to ditch Tori, though, so, absent-minded, he continued his trek to the courtyard from class 1-B.  
When he finally did arrive, Tori was bitter from having had to wait so long.  
“Finally,” the pink haired boy scoffed. “I was starting to think you weren't going to come.”  
Tsukasa sucked in a breath, worriedly anticipating what Tori had in store for him.   
“Tori-kun, I would never ditch someone when they specifically asked me to meet with them,” he added.  
Tori tapped his feet nervously, and Tsukasa could see that something was clearly getting him so wound up.  
He cleared his throat, hoping to get whatever was going to happen over with as soon as possible.  
“Tori-kun, I would like it if you could tell me what it is you needed.”  
Tori bit his lip and started digging through his schoolbag. After fumbling around for a few moments, he pulled out a package messily wrapped in red cellophane and tied with a pink ribbon.   
“So, Tsukasa, I know your birthday was recently-”  
“My birthday was last month, Tori-kun.”  
Tori turned slightly red, and Tsukasa couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger.  
“Whatever. Recent enough. Anyway, I… I picked up something from the store for you really quickly, because I didn't want to not give you anything, you know, and it'd be rude to just, uh, forget to give you a present, so here.”  
Tori thrusted his arms forward, holding out the crinkled red cellophane package.  
Tsukasa was surprised, certainly. Tori had actually cared enough to get him a present, even if it was store-bought and a month late. He took the package and smiled to himself.  
“Thank you, Tori-kun,” he said, nodding at Tori, satisfied.  
Tori closed up his schoolbag quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Just open it already, okay?”  
Tsukasa untied the ribbon and unwrapped the cellophane wrapping. Inside were three slightly burnt, poorly made cookies.  
Tsukasa stifled a laugh. “Tori-kun, there is no way you can tell me that these were store-bought.”  
Tori’s face burned, and he desperately tried to hide it. “Yuzuru told me that you liked sweets, okay? So I made some. No big deal.”  
Tsukasa smiled. “I think it is a big deal, you know. You cared enough to put effort into making these for me. Thank you, Tori-kun.”  
Tori burned and bit his lip. “Just… just take the cookies. You're welcome.”  
Tsukasa looked at the cookies. They were definitely stale, and two of them were broken.  
“Tori-kun, you made these before my birthday, didn't you?”  
Tori looked to the side. “Fine, yeah, I did. I just… uh, didn't want to waste my time giving them to you, and all.”  
Tsukasa laughed a bit again. It was easy to see through Tori’s lies, but he decided to go along with it this time, not wanting to make Tori’s face even pinker than his hair. Although, that would be quite a spectacle. Tsukasa smiled and closed up the cellophane wrapping again, tying the ribbon over it and gently placing the cookies in his bag.   
“Thank you again, Tori-kun,” he said, his level of confidence miles above Tori’s at the moment. “I will see you in class again tomorrow.”  
Tori looked up. “Sure, sure. Just don't get too close after this, okay…?! Just because I gave you cookies doesn't mean we’re friends now.”  
Tsukasa wasn't hurt by the words at all. He saw right through Tori when he was like this, and he definitely knew Tori cared about him, even if just enough to give him a birthday gift.  
And that was all he wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot, aaa // I wrote this on my phone out of boredom, so sorry if there are any errors or weird formatting. I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
